Friends
by specialfrog
Summary: A look into Derek and Meredith new friendship. Basically what i think is going to happen betwen them in the near future.
1. Just Friends

As she waited for him at their usual spot she couldn't believe they had been _just friends_ for four and a half months, until now she hadn't actually thought much of it- but now, sitting quietly on the bench alone she realized that they had more now than they ever did before. He listened to her thoughts and she calmed him down when he was on a post-op high, they knew the intimate details of each others lives, he had even been allowed to visit her mother again to log her progress for the clinical trial.

His car rambled up the path minutes later and looking at him through the window she knew something was wrong, he looked derailed, upset and hollow. She stood and waited for him to let Doc out of the car, watching as he slumped his way over to her.

"Spill." She ordered when ten minutes into their walk he hadn't said a word bar hello.

"Sorry, what." He asked, her comment waking him from his own private world.

"What's up?" She asked again touching his shoulder lightly as a source of encouragement, "You know you can talk to me…what's wrong?"

"I have been meaning to tell you for a while now but didn't know how and now its all happening so fast and I don't know how to tell you cause I don't know how you will react- not that you should react, but I mean we _were us_, even though it was a long time ago and after everything that happened…" he blurted out, avoiding eye contact with her by looking at the ground.

"Derek!" she said a little forcefully, "Slow down, what are you talking about?" She continued, making him stop walking and motioning for him to sit on a large rock near by.

A few seconds later, with his head in his hands he started slowly, "Addison is leaving."

"Oh," she stated, not really sure where he was going with this.

He continued, knowing she needed to know but still dreading telling her. "Her contract at the hospital is up in a week and she is moving back to New York."

"Are you going as well?" she stuttered.

"No." He stated quietly, his head still in his hands, "We filled for divorce two months ago, its over between us. She moved out of the trailer and into an apartment about the same time, it was mutual- we both knew there was no going back after…" he trailed of.

"Me?" she questioned quietly.

"And the affair," he added. "It was…we were different people before everything happened, now our priorities have changed and they just don't match up…" he sighed.

"Oh." She breathed, letting the silence slip between them.

They continued their walk in silence, each lost in their own thoughts until they reached the car park. "Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned, "I thought we were friends."

"I couldn't, it hurt too much before." He sighed finally making eye contact with her.

"And it doesn't now?" she prodded.

"No, it still hurts- it's just that she is leaving today. I wanted you to know before someone else told you. Webber is letting her out of the contract a week early, he knows what's happening." Then sensing her quiet thoughts he touched her cheek, "We're still friends right?" he asked.

"Of course." She answered with a weak smile, not quite understanding what was going to happen from here.

----------

The first six hours of the shift were hell, Derek and Meredith avoided each other at all costs- neither knowing what the other presumed with the new information which was leashing its way around the hospital. While he had been getting sympathetic looks all day, she had been told by six nurses and three interns that 'Addison was gone for good', one even had the nerve to ask her when she was going to start 'doing McDreamy again'.

Webber had done his best to keep Derek in surgery and meetings all day, while Merediths friends were doing their bit to correct the rumors that were emerging about 'Meredith and Derek already being back together' and that 'Meredith was the reason the Sheppard's had split'.

Sitting in the cafeteria, surrounded by her friends, Meredith watched Derek out of the corner of her eye- he walked in, grabbed a sandwich and sat towards the back of the room. Knowing that no amount of avoidance would cull the rumors she stood up, grabbed her tray and headed towards him.

Christina grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?" she questioned in a harsh whisper.

"It's ok," she answered with a small smile, before adding "I'm ok."

---------

"He looked up at her as she sat down across from him, having not noticed her walking over, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am sitting with my friend, who is going through a hard time." She answered simply before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"You don't have to," he replied, with a concerned look "I've heard the rumors- they are blaming you."

"I know," she shrugged, "But no amount of explaining or avoidance is going to silence them and we are friends and frankly it's none of their business what happened in your marriage; it's no one but yours and Addison's."

He gave her an appreciative smile before going back to his lunch, feeling a little better about the day now that he had a friend to conquer it with.


	2. Stuff the people!

"So you guys are actually friends?" Questioned Izzie in hushed tones, she and Meredith were in the kitchen making dinner while George was in the lounge setting the table.

"Shh…" Meredith said with wide eyes.

"What? He moved back in…he is going to find out that you and Derek are friends sooner or later." Izzie replied

"I'll tell him," Meredith replied, "But he only just moved in…I just have to wait for the right time- he hardly talks to me now."

I know Izzie reassured, "Just make sure he hears it from you."

"He will- and besides why should he care, he is going out with Kathy. What happened between us was a long time ago."

"But it's not necessarily forgotten….anyway you didn't answer my question…you and McDreamy are actually friends?" Izzie asked again.

"Sure are," Meredith replied, acting as if it was no big deal, "and don't call him that."

------------

After the table had been cleared from dinner Meredith said her good-byes and headed for the door, "Where you off to?" asked George.

"Oh…just the movies with a friend," she smiled, caught a little off guard with his sudden interest.

"Ok…have a good night," he replied, a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you to." She called over her shoulder, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you ever going to tell her you know?" Izzie asked- an unimpressed look on her face.

"Eventually," George grinned, "But at the moment it's kind of fun having something over her."

-------------

"Sorry I'm late," she said walking into the cinema.

"That's okay," he said greeting her with a kiss on the cheek before turning his attention to the display board. "So what is on the agenda for this cheap Tuesday?"

"Movies and waffles as always." She grinned joining him in looking at the board, "So what are we going to see?"

"Whose choice is it this week?" he asked.

"Mine…don't you remember last week you made me go see King Kong…oh that's right- you fell asleep," she teased, niggling him in the arm.

"Hey," he defended, "I'd come straight from a ten hour surgery!"

The counter-girl laughed at their antics as they brought their tickets, Derek pouting and pretending not to speak to Meredith.

"Oh stop whining and find us some seats- I'm on popcorn duty." She laughed, handing him a ticket and pushing him towards the cinema door.

"Ahh good choice on the seats," she said collapsing next to him as the lights dimmed.

"Back row, right in the middle- just the way you like it," he smiled.

"You sir, have earnt yourself some popcorn and coke," she replied, handing the box to him and putting the cup between them.

"Where's yours?" he asked while stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Well considering you always end up eating most of mine, I thought I would look after your waist line and get us one to share," She grinned.

"Does that mean we are sharing waffles tonight?"

"God no! What are you crazy!" She replied, feigning offence.

They settled and watched the movie in silence, well until Derek let out a loud snore in one of the romantic scenes, which earnt him an elbow in the chest from Meredith.

Later as they sat eating their waffles and ice-cream she asked, "Right- so when are you going to let us be friends at work?"

"What we are friends at work," he stuttered.

"No we're not!" She protested pointing her fork at him, "You still treat me like an intern, when I'm not, and you only ever have lunch with me if we go off hospital grounds!"

"I am still your boss at work; you're the one that wanted me to treat you like everyone else!"

"That was when we were sleeping together!" she pouted, the old couple in the booth behind them scowled at him over the seats.

"Fine!" he relented, "We will have lunch together tomorrow, in the middle of the cafeteria, in front of everyone."

"Good!" she smiled contentedly.

--------------

The next day at twelve o'clock he met her at the nurses' desk, asked her to join him for lunch then guided her down towards the cafeteria. "Sure you want to do this?" He asked just before the lift opened.

"Yes, why… don't you?" She asked growing concerned.

"Of course I want to be able to have lunch with you," he soothed. "It's just that you are the one the rumors are about when everyone sees us together…and trust me they aren't always nice."

"Derek." She squared off with him, "Stuff the people! I've been the brunt of rumors enough times around here not to care what they say anymore. The only time they affect me is when they stop me talking to a friend in public."

"Okay, settle." He nudged, "I was just checking!"

Smiling contentedly they stepped out of the lift together, headed to the counter and bought their lunch, they then proceeded to a table and sat across form each other.

While reaching for the second half of his sandwich he looked around to see more than half the surrounding eyes on them, _Stuff the people!_ He thought and smiled at her.

----------------


	3. Sam

Derek pulled the note from his locker door, it read:

_Meet you at the bar, Izzie is having a moment…M _

Leaning over his shoulder and reading the note George interrupted his thoughts, "So are you and Mer back together yet or are you still claiming to be friends?" He asked.

"Just friends," Derek replied, "Hang on…she told you, we were friends?"

"No, but it is kind of obvious…you hang out together around here all day then she goes to the movies every Tuesday night and goes for walks near your house every morning," George replied with a smirk as he changed out of his scrubs.

"Oh…I guess," replied Derek, more to himself than George- it was true that he and Meredith had been hanging out more and more, the fact that she was looking at specializing in neurosurgery helped, but even still…Derek thought. Truth was he hadn't really considered him and Meredith being _more than friends_, he didn't think she would consider it- he had his chance and had blown it.

"You coming?" called George from the door, once again pulling Derek from his thoughts.

"Yeah…umm, sure I'm ready," he stuttered.

------------

"Izzie you did the right thing…" Meredith comforted, as she wrapped her arm around Izzie and laid her head on her shoulder. "You will get through this…and _we_ will help you," she continued as Christina rolled her eyes and finished her drink.

"Why would you want to help me?" Izzie questioned, mumbling into the bar surface she was resting her head on. "Christina told me not to go out with him the first time and I was horrible to you with the whole George thing…"

"Seriously Izzie, its fine…you don't think I didn't deserve what you said…anyway that doesn't matter now- tonight is about you. It is about getting you drunk, letting you cry and carrying you home afterwards." Meredith restated, motioning for Joe to bring another round for them all.

-------

Derek walked into the bar and caught sight of Meredith, she had her head resting on a slumped over Izzie and was mindlessly patting her back, "Ahh, why don't we sit over here?" he said to George and Burke, "It looks like that is strictly girl time over there."

After George excused himself to go and sit with Kathy, Burke looked over his beer at Derek, "Your watching her again," he said with an eyebrow raised.

Turning to his friend Derek sighed, "George asked me if we were dating…"

"And…" Burke prompted "Are you…"

"No…" Derek continued, "It just got me thinking about things I haven't been letting myself think about."

"Ddo you want her back?" Burke asked, feeling sorry for the man sitting opposite to him who was obviously confused.

"I don't know, " Derek replied truthfully, "I mean what we have as friends now, it much closer than anything we had when we were…doing whatever we were doing last year."

"You could have both…" stated Burke.

"You think?" Questioned Derek, noticing Meredith look over to their table.

Meredith had looked up from her position with Izzie and saw Derek watching her; '_sorry_' she mouthed giving him a small wave. He just smiled and nodded in response, knowing she was needed by her friend and thankful for the time he had with his thoughts.

Meredith and Christina sat with Izzie for an hour or so until she got up and said she was taking herself home to bed, she insisted they stayed- stating that she would really like some alone time to think everything through.

After getting Izzie safely into a cab, Meredith and Christina went to sit with Burke and Derek. "That was hell…" groaned Christina as she sat down on Burkes lap and took a gulp of his beer; Derek stood offering Meredith his chair, which she gratefully accepted.

"You did very well," Burke replied gently, kissing her on the forehead and wrapping his arm around her.

"Hey so I heard you lost your last patient today, sorry," Meredith stated trying her best to block out Christina and Burkes mushy-moment.

"Yeah…" Derek replied nodding his head slowly, seemingly distracted.

A while later Meredith got up to get another round of drinks, dragging Christina with her under the premises of needing extra hands to carry them back. When they reached the bar she asked, "Is it just me or is Derek being weird?"

"Weird how?" Christina asked, not having noticed anything.

"I don't know…he kind of seems quiet, distant…" Meredith rambled, searching for the right word.

"Weird?" Christina offered.

"Yeah…weird…" she replied before asking Joe for another round.

"Can I get those for you?" a voice beside Meredith asked, as Joe put two drinks down in front the friends.

Meredith didn't have a chance to answer before Christina cut in, "Well my boyfriend is paying for mine, but I'm sure you can buy Meredith a drink…" she said before getting up and balancing three drinks.

"Sam." The man introduced himself, offering his hand to a slightly bewildered Meredith.

"Meredith," she stuttered, her eyes quickly raking over his blue rugby jumper and jeans before scanning his face.

"So can I get you that drink?" he asked again, motioning to the untouched drink in front of her.

"Sure." She replied with a smile, subconsciously running a hand through her hair.

"So…I guess that gut isn't your boyfriend over there then?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Who…Derek?" she questioned.

"The other guy you and your friend were sitting with,"

"Oh…no," she answered, "Just a friend."

"Good, I hadn't seen you kiss or anything, so I was hopeful," he smiled

"Have you been watching me?" she asked with an eyebrow raised and a smile.

"Maybe…" he blushed.

-----------

Meanwhile at the table, Christina set down the drinks, "Where is Meredith?" Derek asked, noticing Christina had only set down three glasses.

"Oh, some guy is chatting her up at the bar…cute too," she replied before Burke could kick her under the table.

"Oh," replied Derek, this was a development he had not expected, or prepared himself for.

"I'm sure they are just chatting," Burke stated as he saw Derek swivel in his chair, swiveling to get a look at Meredith and the mystery guy.

When Christina caught the look in Derek's eyes she finally caught on, "Oh…" she stated quietly, realization crossing her face. Looking over at Meredith she saw the typical _female flirt signs_, laughing face, interested look, idle hair flicking…and this being Meredith, Christina knew she was interested in him. By the look on Dereks face, he knew it as well.

Moments later they all watched as Meredith wrote something down on a piece of paper, handed it to the man, got up, waved goodbye to him and walked back over to the table; she was totally oblivious to the anxiety which was swelling between her group of friends.

"Hey, sorry about that," she smiled, resting her drink on the table.

"He was cute…" Christina replied, knowing it wouldn't be normal if she didn't make some comment about the guy.

"Yeah, he was nice," Meredith replied with a grin.

-------

George came over later saying that he was heading home if Meredith wanted a lift, "That would be great," replied Meredith, "But can I quickly pee first?"

"Sure…Kathy and I will meet you in the car."

"I'll come to," stated Christina, jumping up and following Meredith to the ladies room.

After they were out of earshot Burke asked, "You ok man?"

"I'll live," Derek replied draining his beer and standing up, "I'm going to go, say bye to the girls for me."

Burke just shook his head and watched his friend walk dejectedly out the door.

--------

Meanwhile in the bathroom, "So…what was that all about?" Christina asked over the wall.

"What was what about?" Meredith asked innocently.

"Umm, you and Mr. Hot-Stuff…in front of Derek."

"What? We are just friends; I'm aloud to see other people…" she replied, "Why?" she questioned coming out of her stall.

"No reason." Christina replied as Meredith followed her out the door.

"Where is Derek?" Meredith asked as they approached Burke sitting alone at the table.

"Said something about an early surgery," Burke replied, unable to meet Merediths eye, "He said to say he would see you tomorrow."

"Oh, ok then," she replied.

------

"Thanks for waiting George," Meredith smiled as she got into the car, "Hi Kathy."

"Good night?" George asked as he started to drive.

"Parts," Meredith replied, Dereks sudden departure playing on her mind.

----------


	4. The BBQ

"So are you two dating?" Derek asked avoiding her eye, he really didn't want to know the answer because he already knew what it would be, but in keeping with his friends charade he had to ask and he had to listen to the answer.

"Yeah," she replied equally as nervous. She had finally cornered him after days of trying, and they were standing side-by-side on the overpass, looking through the glass window and out over Seattle.

"How long?" he added, gaining the confidence to lift his head and look her in the eye.

"A month this Tuesday," she answered with a faint smile.

"I'm happy for you Mer…really I am,"

"Oh don't lie," she rebutted.

"What?" He defended, "I am."

"Come on Derek, fist you left the bar without saying goodbye," she started.

"That was ages ago!" He defended, "I had an early start."

"Then you missed movie night- twice, we hardly walk together anymore and now you hardly talk to me, even when we are on cases together!" she stated getting emotional.

"Meredith, you're over reacting…I've just been busy. That's all." He stated taking all his strength and looking her in the eye. "How about dinner, next Thursday." He proposed, "It will give us time to catch up."

"Ok," she relented with a light smile, "Promise we are ok?"

"Promise." He stated with a smile.

"Good, I've missed you," she replied turning to head back down the hallway.

------------

"You going to survive?" Burke asked, after Derek told him about the scheduled dinner with Meredith.

"I have to…otherwise she will know something is up," Derek replied, as Burke leant over to the intercom and gave Christina a few pointers on the surgery she was doing. Her response was a glare through the observation glass which made Derek chuckle. "She is doing a good job."

"I know, I just can't let her know…yet," Burke replied with a sly grin, "Thinking she isn't perfect keeps her aiming for it. So are you going to tell her?"

"Who? Christina?" Derek asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"No, Meredith."

"What would I say? _Sorry I can't have dinner with you because I'm in love with you…or…sorry we can't be friends because it's driving me insane?_ Somehow I don't think either would work so well, considering she is dating someone else…" Derek sighed.

"Hang in there," supported Burke, "You and Meredith…well…you are you and she is her…you two just are…" Burke replied, tying his words.

"Thanks," Derek replied flatly, "How insightful."

-------------

"You are you and she is her?" Christina asked with a questioning look on her face when Burke met her after the surgery in the scrub room, "You're meant to be the romantic out of us you know."

"How did…" He stuttered

"You didn't turn the intercom off," she replied with a smirk. "So McDreamy has it _bad_ for Mer again?" she asked.

"Yeah," Burke admitted, "But you can't tell her…he doesn't want her to know," he added with a look of warning.

"My lips are sealed…so you thought I did a good job in there…" she added changing the subject and nudging him.

"Urgh!" he protested, "I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" he replied as he tried to ignore her victory dance.

----------

"What's wrong with her?" whispered George as Meredith threw her things into the locker and slammed it shut.

"Derek just cancelled on their dinner?" Izzie replied.

"I thought she was with Sam?"

"She is…apparently Derek has not been holding up his end of their friendship lately and now he has cancelled on their plans," Izzie explained.

"I'm right here! I can here you…" Meredith huffed

"Mer, have you ever thought that maybe he cancelled because it was your anniversary on Tuesday and it might make it look bad if you go out with your ex two days after?"

"I guess." She sighed, "He did know it was our anniversary…why does this all have to be so hard?" she asked to know one but herself as she walked out of the room.

"Did you talk to him?" Izzie asked after Meredith had left.

"Yeah, I think he wanted to avoid the subject of her anniversary so I suggested pushing it back a week or so."

"Why wouldn't he want to talk about her anniversary?" Izzie asked, "They are friends."

George just gave her a questioning look as he turned to leave, "Think about it Iz," he replied as he left the room.

"Wait…What is going on" she called as the door swung closed.

--------

"You better make it up to her," Christina blurted out when she saw Sheppard at the nurses station.

"Make it up to who?" he asked obliviously.

"Meredith, she's driving us insane- she thinks your avoiding her."

"I am." He replied bluntly, "…hang on, you know…Burke told you?"

"Sort of, he left the intercom on by mistake," she winced. "But, seriously- you've got to make it up to her."

"Ok…" he sighed, "I'll think of something…" he continued, flipping the chart closed and walking down the hall.

---------

Late on Friday afternoon Derek caught the lift just as the doors were closing, "Didn't you hear me call out?" he asked in a huff.

"Yep," Meredith replied, "But I thought as you were obviously avoiding me, you wouldn't want to be alone in here with me." She replied, crossing her arms across her chest and starring at the roof.

"Well, you were wrong…I've been looking for you all day." He replied, when she didn't say anything in return he continued, "I was going to invite you and Sam over for a barbeque on Sunday, there is quite a large group coming…but if you don't want to…"

"No, I would love to!" she beamed, her entire body language changing, "I'll check with Sam and let you know." She continued as they stepped out of the lift together, "Hang on, there he is…I'll introduce you." She continued, tugging him towards the blonde man waiting in the foyer.

He followed and watched as the man bent down and kissed her on the cheek, walking up behind them Derek waited to be introduced. She soon spun around and reached out for him, "Sam, this is Derek Sheppard and Derek this is my boyfriend Sam Atwell."

After the two men had shook hands, Meredith continued, "Derek has invited us for a barbeque on Sunday…you free?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," Sam replied, "What can we bring?"

"Umm, a salad would be good- everything else is sorted," he replied as his pager went off. "Sorry, I've got to get this," he continued, "Come anytime after eleven." He called over his shoulder as he headed towards the stairs, thankful for the interruption.

---------

"Are you going to survive?" Burke asked, patting Derek on the shoulder as they watched Meredith and Sam walk towards the trailer, hand in hand.

"I'd rather have her friendship than nothing at all…so I guess I will have to," Derek replied as he stood up to greet them.

"Hi!" He smiled as he shook hands with Sam and kissed Meredith on the cheek, "Glad you could make it."

"Hi." and "thanks for the invite." Came their replies, "Where can I put this?" asked Sam, referring to the large salad bowel he was carrying.

"Fridge, inside." Derek directed, he was about to lead him in to the trailer when another car pulled into the drive and he hesitated.

"I'll show him, you greet your guests," offered Meredith with a smile as she headed inside.

As she stepped over the threshold she glanced around, _nothing has changed_, she thought to herself having not been inside since before Addison arrived.

Looking back through the window she caught sight of Derek hugging another woman, she could only see her long black hair curling around her shoulders. The pang of jealousy in her gut came as a surprise, she knew she wasn't over Derek completely, but she didn't even know who this woman was.

Sam came up behind her playfully bumping her aside, "Move over rover," he joked, walking past her and to the fridge.

"Oh, don't put on that shelf," she stated reaching forward and taking the bowl from him, "It's a little wobbly," she continued moving some of the other contents and placing it on another shelf. As she turned around he caught her in a kiss, she was caught off-guard for a few seconds before pulling away. "Sam!" she stated a little angrily before regaining her composure, "We can't…he is my boss."

"It's not my fault I can't resist you," he playfully retorted with a mischievous grin.

"Come on…" she sighed with a laugh, "Let's get out there."

------------

Later, everyone was having a great time- the guys had migrated to the barbeque; Derek was inside getting drinks with the dark haired woman who had been introduced as his friend, Sally, while the girls were sitting chatting on the deck.

"I can see why you loved it out here Mer," Izzie sighed as she stretched out in the deck chair, enjoying the warm sun.

"Izzie!" Meredith replied in a harsh whisper.

As a quick glance passed between the girls Christina caught on, "Sam doesn't know about Derek, does he? You haven't told him!"

"I have told him…" Meredith stuttered

"What did you tell him?" Izzie asked her voice low.

"He knows the whole story…That Derek was married and broke my heart…" she stuttered.

"Does he know it's _that Derek_, the one he is laughing and joking with…_your boss_ Derek?" Izzie asked, knowing Meredith well enough to know that they weren't getting the whole story.

"…Not exactly…" Meredith sighed, "I never got around to telling him and then Derek blurted this invite out and I didn't think before accepting…" she admitted, "But he does know Derek and I are friends…and that we walk together sometimes…"

"You've got to tell him," Izzie stated.

"No she doesn't…" Interjected Christina, "It's not like anyone here is going to say anything about it, we are already walking on eggshells around the three of them anyway…"

"I'll tell him," conceded Meredith, looking at Izzie- before he gaze shifted to Christina, "Just not today."

---------

"How do you know your way around this kitchen so well?" Sam asked as he watched Meredith directing George around the small space as the two of them finished getting the salads ready.

"Good layout…I guess…" she stuttered in reply, turning her back on Sam as George scurried outside. "Ooh we can start, Bailey and Tucker are finally here…" she continued, changing the subject as she followed George out the door.

--------

They all had a great time and stayed late into the afternoon, eating, drinking and chatting. Meredith had watched intently as Derek had walked Sally to her car and hugged her good-bye, laughing at a joke she had obviously made. The pang of jealousy returned when he leaned in and gave her another hug, kissing her on the cheek again before she got in her car and drove away.

As the group started to pack up and leave, Meredith approached Derek, "Thanks for today" she grinned, leaning in and giving him a hug. "It was nice to be back," she whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine.

He quickly retreated when he saw Sam looking on; "Thanks for coming," he smiled, having gained his composure once again.

"You still owe me a dinner," she stated with a raised eyebrow, "We hardly got a chance to talk, you were playing a good host too well."

"Yeah, sure." He replied, "Soon".

"Promise?" she asked, slightly pouting.

"Promise," he smiled, unable to resist her face.

She had just about reached the car when she turned and called, "Walk tomorrow?"

With his back turned he winced slightly, having hoped she would forget, "Sure…tomorrow," he called back waving good-bye to her.

----------

Meredith leaned over and accepted a kiss from Sam, as she got into the car. "Was that _the _Derek?" he asked, a serious look on his face.

"Yes…sorry," she sighed, sorry for the obvious hurt she had caused him.

"Are you over him?" he asked, turning away to start the car.

"Yes…I think so…we are just friends now," she replied, forcing herself to meet his eye.

"Ok…" he sighed. "I wish you would have told me."

"Sorry," she repeated reaching over to take his free hand in hers, relieved when he smiled and gave it a squeeze.

-----------

A/N

Well I hope you enjoyed it, to answer a few questions- yes it is going to be a M/D fanfict eventually, as I have said before- it is how I hope the show turns out.

Thanks for all your comments and reviews! I love any kind of feedback (hinthint!)

Mwa


	5. going, going, going, gone!

"Ok so I am totally kissing the chiefs ass!" Christina says conspiringly to the group as the chiefs retreats.

Merediths pager interrupts the conversation, Derek is paging her, their patients labs are in. "Oh," she says as she gets up to leave, "I said Derek could crash over the weekend…something about his trailer foundations needing attention,"

While Izzie and George share a glance but agree, Christina asks the question everyone wanted to, "Does Sam know?" A look of disbelief in her eye.

Meredith turned on her heel and walked back towards the group, "Not yet, I'm going to tell him when my shift is over…I only just offered…" she replied defensively, catching the other glance between her peers, "We are friends." She reiterates with a smile, "Friends help each other out," she continued before running out of view.

"Friends my ass," states Christian with a mouthful of bread.

Izzie leans back in her chair fiddling with her water bottle as she contemplates the new information, '_going…'_she thinks to herself.

----------------------

That evening Sam, Izzie and George sat around the table together opening the hot pizza Sam had picked up, "They were just changing when we left," Izzie said to Sam as she put plates around the table, "Shouldn't be too long now."

Moments later Meredith crashed through the door laughing, Derek not far behind. From their place at the table the rest of the household could only watch as they shook the rain from themselves and Derek helped Meredith with her coat. "Hey…it's pouring out there," she said as she moved towards the rest of the group. "Sam, you remember Derek, right?"

"Sure." Sam replied, smiling in an attempt to hide his confusion as he got up to shake Derek's hand.

"Hey," Derek greeted as he shook his hand and took a seat at the table.

Catching Sam's eye Meredith stated, "Oh, Derek's crashing here over the weekend." She explained.

"Oh, what's up at yours?" Sam asked, a slight glare taking over his smile.

"With all the rain over the winter, the land has gotten really soggy," Derek started before taking a bite of his slice, "Which is fine if my trailers foundations had initially set properly, but they didn't…so it's now slowly sliding down the hill and cracking up all the decking in the process." He finished with a smile, hoping to ease the rising tension in the room.

Oblivious Meredith asked, "Which way is it sliding, towards the lake or more towards Sunrise Valley?"

Derek couldn't help but grin a little at Meredith's statement as he recalled a morning he and Meredith had spent together. He had been trying to orientate her as to where they were in relation to the hospital; she eventually caught on and in the process named the valley on the south side of his trailer that the sunrise seemed to fill in the early mornings. "Oh the lake," he answered, "Which is why I needed to get it fixed ASAP," he laughed.

The evening continued almost pleasantly, with Sam politely, but obviously, ignoring Derek as much as possible. After cleaning up and getting out a comforter for Derek, Meredith excused herself for bed, Sam then bid Izzie and George goodnight and followed her towards the stairs. The others watched as he put his arms around her waist as they began to ascend, only to have her shrug them off.

"Three…two…one," George counted quietly as Meredith and Sam entered her bedroom and started fighting. The first line of her attack was heard before Derek switched the TV on, droning out the sound of their voices.

Meanwhile upstairs…

"_What the hell was all that about?"_ Meredith all but yelled as soon as Sam slammed the door behind them.

"I could ask you the same thing!" He retaliated, "I'm your boyfriend, he is your ex- when was that ever going to be ok?"

"You're _my_ boyfriend, you're in _my_ house, with _my_ roommates and _my_ friend…" she spat at him, suddenly conscious of the audience downstairs as the murmurings of the TV rose.

"He is your ex!" he reiterated, "You were all over each other!" his voice still raised.

"When?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him in disbelief as she crossed her arms cover her chest and waited for his reply. "We were at opposite ends of the table, _how were we meant to be all over each other_?"

"When you came in."

"It was pissing down outside and we were sharing an umbrella!" she retorted quickly.

"At the table." He counted, "What's with all the trailer talk?"

"His home is unsafe and sliding down a hill," she retorted in disbelief.

"Why is he even here?" He finalized, squaring his body off to hers.

"Because he is my friend"

"He is your ex!"

Because he is my friend and because I asked him." She stated her stare unfaltering. "Maybe you should leave."

"What so you can go play happy families with that scumbag!" He answered grabbing his coat and swinging the door open.

She slammed it quickly behind him as he made his way loudly down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring the stares from the three on the couch.

"Maybe I should go…" Derek suggested after the group recovered from Sam's shock departure.

"No…you heard her, you're her friend. Stay." Izzie said as she and George headed up the stairs towards their rooms. George patted Dereks shoulder as he passed, and once again Izzie thought to herself, '_going…'_

------------------------------

Later that night Derek rolled over on the small couch, he couldn't get comfortable and his mind was racing with the evening's events, his body falling silent as he heard an upstairs door creak followed by light footsteps on the stairs. Seconds later he heard a sniff as the person passed behind him and headed to the kitchen, he was unsure whether to say anything when the kitchen light was switched on and he caught sight of Meredith opening the fridge. He listened intently as she moved about the kitchen getting herself a glass of milk, when he heard her sniff again he couldn't help but talk to her. "You always were on for milk at midnight," he said breaking the silence with a light smile.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied in the direction of the couch as he sat up. "Sorry about earlier…with Sam…I"

"It's ok," he interrupted, "Come sit," he continued, reaching a hand out towards her.

She sat beside him and leant against his shoulder as he wrapped a protective arm around her, "It was bad," she started.

They talked for hours; he listened as she recited their fight and countlessly apologized for seemingly being the cause of it. She however insisted that it wasn't his fault and that she didn't want him to worry about it. At some point in time she laid her head on his leg, stretching out over the couch while he stroked her hair mindlessly. They had been in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when she asked, "Can you lay down…I just want to be held."

Wordlessly he moved behind her on the couch and covered them both with a blanket, she sensed his awkwardness as to where to put his arms, she caught his hand in hers and wrapped it tightly around herself, while she laid her head laid on the other. "Thank you." She whispered as they fell into an easy sleep.

The next morning, as the sun was rising, Izzie crept down the stairs as to not wake Derek. _"Going…"_ she thought to herself when she saw Meredith fast asleep curled up in Dereks arms.

-----------------

Derek woke before Meredith the next morning; he could smell her hair before he even opened his eyes, it was one of the things he missed most about being more than friends with her. Wanting to skip the awkward 'good mornings', he kissed the back of her head lightly before slipping out from behind her and heading to the kitchen.

"Morning," he greeted Izzie who was bent over reading the newspaper.

"Sleep well?" She questioned with a grin.

"Yes, I did thank you," his reply equaling her sarcasm as he pored himself a cup.

"You still love her, don't you?" Izzie asked in hushed tones with a glance towards the couch to check Meredith was still asleep.

"Who told you?" he asked his voice slightly above a whisper.

"You." She answered simply with a pleased grin, "But don't worry I already guessed…it's kind of obvious."

"Oh," he replied grinning guiltily as he looked up from his mug of steaming coffee.

"Don't worry…she is clueless, truly believes the two of you are friends."

"So do I," he convincingly stated, "I would just rather be more." His head dropping as he admitted the last part.

After gulping down the rest of his coffee after greeting a disheveled looking George, Derek went to grab his coat to leave, "Where are you going?" Questioned Izzie, "I thought you had the day off."

"I do," he replied, "I just thought I would get out of here…let her…do what ever she does…" he replied as he ran a hand through his hair and looked at her sleeping form.

"Uh ah…no you don't!" George replied shaking a finger at Derek, "We played the '_cheer up Mer game_' for a long time after what happened with you two last year, now it's your turn…it is part of the friend-thing."

"Well you are her friends too, and your more experienced…" Derek defended.

"And we will help you," Interjected Izzie, "But she will be worse if she thinks you snuck out on her."

After a second of contemplation Derek agreed, not that he had much choice as Izzie and George were blocking his escape route.

When they finally all got out of the house later that morning Meredith, as expected, was in a bad mood. She had skipped breakfast, hardly spoke and it had taken Izzie forty minutes to talk her into coming out with them all.

As they headed towards the car, Meredith moved to sit in the front seat, taking his opportunity Derek dashed forward and grabbed the handle as she tried to open the door. "Derek," she whined.

"What?" he asked, "I'm the guest- you're meant to be nice to the guest and _I _want the front seat," He protested.

"It's my car!" she counted, her voice raising a little.

"So?" he questioned, holding the handle tightly and bumping her with his hip.

She bumped back into him, trying her best to push him out of the way- although her tiny body was not succeeding.

"Derek! Just move!" she said getting frustrated.

"NO!" he replied, sticking his tongue out at her and cracking a smile.

"Very mature," she replied trying her best to maintain her straight face, but failing miserably. She broke and smiled- her first proper one for the day.

"Ooh, is that a smile Dr Grey?" he teased. "I do believe I have won," he announced to George and Izzie who were watching his antics from the stairs with amused faces. However as he bent to take a bow Meredith moved to get into the front seat, knowing what she was going to try he turned quickly and caught her as she stepped up into the jeep. "No you don't," he laughed, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

With her laughing in hysterics, he stepped away from the car and spun in circles a few times before opening the back door and releasing her onto the seat- pinning her down as she tried to escape. After she relented and he managed to get the door shut he turned to get into his victorious front seat, only to find Izzie sitting in it with the door locked.

"Oh not fair," he exasperated as Meredith laughed from the backseat.

Turning he crawled into the back seat and ceremoniously pouted, crossing his arms over his chest to add to the effect.

"Aww, poor baby," Meredith teased as George turned out of the driveway.

Izzie watched Meredith slide over next to Derek through the rear-view-mirror; _'Gone'_ she thought to herself as she watched Meredith tuck her arm into Dereks and lay her head on his shoulder.


	6. Dating without sex…

Ok huge apologies to everyone who has been waiting for an update, firstly I was really busy then I just couldn't get my idea to flow; but hopefully 4,291 words will help. I hope you enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith stood shuffling her feet at the front door of her boyfriends house, "Hi," she said quietly when he finally opened the door.

"Hey…I didn't expect to see you today," he replied a faint smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah…um…can we talk?" she asked, motioning for him to come and sit on the top step of his porch. He nodded slowly as he reached back inside to grab his jacket, his face fell however as she turned and sat waiting for him to join her.

He sat a few inches apart from her, dreading to see the look in her eye- he knew what was coming. She sat silently gaining the courage for what needed to be done.

"You still love him…" he stated quietly, focusing on a spot in the distance.

She sighed and nodded before taking a deep breath and speaking, "I'm really sorry Sam…I honestly thought I would get over him, given some time…but…I don't know, I tried. You're a great guy…."

He chuckled to himself, "Mer, don't start with the '_it's not you…its me'_ crap, it is me…I'm not Derek."

"Its not crap," she said with a light smile as she leaned in and linked arms with him, "You really are a great guy and your going to make someone really happy someday."

"Oh god!" He laughed, "Stop you're just starting to sound like my mother!"

"Plenty more fish in the sea!" She offered with a laugh, as he pulled her into a hug.

They sat on the front porch talking for a little longer, in all truths they really did get along well together, he just wasn't her _McDreamy_ and they had both known that for a while. After hugging him good-bye she turned and left, she was just about at her car when he called out, "He loves you to…it's kind of hard to miss."

----------------------------------------

A month or so later…

Izzie and Meredith were having breakfast before work, "So how many hours until you reach your limit?" Asked Izzie through a mouthful of bagel.

"Only six…thank-god." Meredith replied, pouring herself, George and Izzie a travel cup of coffee and yelling at George to hurry up.

"So…" Izzie attempted to broach a subject she had been dying to ask Mer about for the last week. "What's up with you and Derek?"

Meredith stared at her in shock, having been expecting this line of questioning for the past month, but she wasn't ready for it at half five in the morning as they were rushing out the door. "We are friends," she replied, falling back on her old defense mechanisms.

"Mer, you and Derek have never been and never will be friends," stated George as he scurried into the kitchen swiping Izzies half eaten bagel out of her hand and taking a gulp of the coffee Meredith handed him, before following them out the door.

"We are too friends…" Meredith replied as they clambered into the car and George revved the engine. "We hang out, go to movies, have dinner, talk…we are friends,"

"No your not," Izzie stated from the back seat, "Your dating without the sex…you are always together, you act like you're a couple, your just not having sex…"

Meredith went to retaliate using her and Georges friendship as an example, but caught her tongue just in time, she didn't want to reopen old wounds for either of them, the fact that he stayed in the room while Derek was over was still a big progress in terms of their friendship. Instead Meredith sat back in her seat and pretended to look out at the scenery as George sped through the quiet Seattle streets.

Bailey interrupted her six hours later during a consult with a patient, instructing her to go home and not come back for two days as she had reached her work limit. She did not know what to do with herself, having free time and not being asleep, was a luxury none of the interns had quite gotten use to. And although she was tied she decided to push herself to stay awake so she could get a decent sleep when she did finally crawl into bed later. Not knowing what else to do she decided to go to the mall and properly stock up their fridge.

----------------------------

Derek's early surgery had been cancelled and because he had no other reason to be at the hospital he had stayed home for the morning, enjoying sleeping in before going fishing for a couple of hours. After returning he decided to go to the mall to get some lunch, having not caught anything down at the lake.

He was heading towards the food hall when he saw Meredith trying to direct her full trolley through the crowds.

"Want a hand," he offered as he slipped into step beside her.

"Hey," she smiled, "I can't believe this many people are here in the middle of the day, doesn't anyone else have a job?"

"It would probably be easier if your trolley wasn't trying to go sideways," he chuckled, taking over the control of the handle, "Besides are you planning on feeding Africa? How can three people eat so much?" He commented, motioning towards the mountain of food in the trolley.

"This has got to last until one of us has time to shop- that could be months away!" She exclaimed, "Anyway- why are you here, didn't you have a surgery."

"Cancelled," he replied, "I didn't catch anything this morning so came here for lunch, want to join me?"

"Sure," she replied, as her mind flashed back to the comment Izzie made that morning, '_no' _she thought to herself_ 'this isn't like dating, we didn't plan to meet for lunch, it was an accidental meeting.'_

-------------

They enjoyed lunch together; sitting side by side and eating sushi out of plastic trays while watching the crowds pass by, until Meredith finally announced that she should be heading home.

"Bed?" He asked, knowing she was tied.

"No," she whined, "I stupidly offered to cook dinner for Izzie and George, then bumped into Burke on the way out and invited him and Christina…so now I have to cook something good."

"Where's my invite?" He pouted.

"I was going to call you when I got home," she replied, "I have a feeling Callie is coming to…that's six people," she exasperated.

"Eight."

"Huh?" She asked with a curious look

"Well; You, Izzie, George, Christina, Burke, Callie, Doc and me," He charmed.

"Oh," she laughed standing up from their perch. "Well I'll see you around seven."

"I'm not doing anything this avo, want me to come over and help you cook?" He offered, secretly preying she would accept his offer.

"Yeah, that would be good," she smiled.

"How bout I go and pick up Doc, then head over to yours, we can cook dinner then take him for a walk."

"Yeah sounds good, I'll see you at my place in an hour or so." She replied, waving him goodbye as she attempted to direct the trolley to her car.

------------------

"Hello." Derek called out, as he let himself into Meredith's house later that afternoon, "Meredith?"

"In here," she called back from the kitchen, as Doc pulled the lead from Derek's hand and raced towards her voice.

"You look beat," he commented when she looked up from greeting Doc.

"Didn't sleep well last night, so I'm running on about four hours sleep."

"Smells good," he added as he stole a spoon and sampled what she had on the stove.

"Chicken laksa," she replied, "I thought I'd get the cooking out of the way early."

"Why don't you go and grab some sleep and I'll finish up here," he offered, rubbing her shoulders.

"I can't ask you to do that,"

"You didn't," he smiled, "I offered, so go…we want you to actually be awake through this impromptu dinner party."

"Ok," she sighed too tied to argue, "Thanks wake me up in a couple of hours and I'll help clean up." He didn't reply as he watched her head up the stairs with Doc trailing after her, before getting his bearings around her kitchen once again.

--------

Three hours later he knocked lightly on her door before opening it and peeking in, seeing her curled up asleep with Doc beside her made him smile and he had to force himself to wake her up. Moving to her side he balanced on the edge of her bed and lightly shook her shoulder, "Mer, time to wake up…"

"Hey," she smiled, as she shook the sleep from her system, "What's the time?"

"Half five, I'm going to take Doc for a walk…want to come?"

"Yeah, give me a sec," she mumbled rubbing her face before slipping out of the sheets. She got about three paces from the bed when she realized she was only wearing her Dartmouth shirt and panties, pausing for a second she considered turning around to grab some pants, but decided on avoiding his face and continued to the bathroom.

As Derek watched her retreat into the bathroom he collapsed back onto the bed, _'that sight is going to make falling asleep even harder'_ he thought to himself.

When she appeared minutes later he was laying on his back having, what seemed to be, a meaningful conversation with Doc.

"You two ready?" she chuckled as both Derek and the dog sprang to life and headed towards the door.

---------------------------

They walked the streets surrounding her house in a comfortable silence, his hand on the lead while the other one itched to hold hers. The entire walk she had one thought circling her head…_dating without the sex, dating without the sex, dating without the sex…_

They arrived home to George and Callie making out on the couch, "Where's Izzie?" Meredith casually interrupted.

"Shower." George replied as he awkwardly climbed off Callie, "Christina and Burke will be over soon, they were just finishing up with some post-op notes when we left," he called as Meredith and Derek headed into the kitchen.

"Jealous?" Derek asked.

"What…of Callie?" She replied, spinning around and giving him her best _'Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me'_ look.

"Hey I was just teasing!" he replied, chuckling at her obvious response.

"Urgh…" she shuddered, "For you to even say that…yuck…" However the truth was, she was jealous and she did want to be making out with someone on the couch, she wanted to be making out with Derek on the couch.

He, on the other hand, was relieved by her obvious disgust at his flippant comment, relieved that she wasn't harboring feelings for George.

---------------------

"McDreamy's here?" Christina asked when she finally got Meredith alone.

"We…Are…Friends…" Meredith mouthed as she opened another bottle of wine.

"Dating without sex…" Christina stated.

"What are you and Izzie swapping notes on me now?" Meredith asked in a harsh whisper.

"Well, what else are we suppose to talk about?" She replied, "And just for the record…that was my line, Izzie stole it. But by the eye-sex you two are giving each other tonight, I'm not so sure. What did you two do all afternoon?"

"Had lunch, cooked, slept- alone- and walked Doc. Is that enough info for you or do you want to check the surveillance footage as well?" She asked sarcastically before heading back out to the dinner table with her arms loaded with food.

---------------------------

After an entertaining and delicious dinner Callie and George headed upstairs while Izzie went back to the hospital to check up on Denny, so Meredith, Christina and Burke were left sitting around in the lounge finishing off the bottle of wine. Their conversation was light, steering clear of anything concerning the hospital or work.

An hour later Burke started ushering Christina out the door, before Meredith interrupted, "No way is either of you fit to drive. You can couch it for the night"

"What about him?" Burke asked, pointing an unsteady finger towards Derek- who was currently trying to count the spots on the ceiling. "He had more to drink than any of us!"

I'm sure Meredith will find a bed for Derek as well," Christina commented as she steered Burke back to the foldout couch and collapsed next to him.

Meredith ignored her friends comment as she led Derek up the stairs to her room, telling herself that this was a purely innocent situation.

---------------------------

In her room Meredith headed to the bathroom to get changed, leaving Derek to get ready for bed. When she reappeared he was already lying in bed, she smiled at him before clicking off the light and making her way towards the bed in the dark. Upon reaching its edge she felt him lift the blankets up for her and she climbed in next to him, far enough away that they weren't touching but close enough to feel his warmth. "Night," she whispered as she rolled over and tried to convince herself that he was not lying next to her.

The fact she was lying next to him in a tiny pair of shorts and singlet was making it nearly impossible for him to even contemplate sleep, the image of her climbing out of bed in her underwear earlier that day wasn't helping either. Without really knowing why he resettled himself in his pillow and whispered, "I love you," to what he thought was her sleeping back.

His words sliced the silence of the room and she tried her best to keep her breathing even as those three little words filled the space between them. Laying in silence, she was lost as what to do, did she tell him the truth and open the whole can of worms again, or lay in silence and act as if nothing happened. Her head was telling her to stay quiet but her heart won out as minutes later she replied, "I love you to."

For a horrible second she thought he had fallen asleep and not heard her reply, that she had missed her chance, until he sighed deeply and she felt the bed shift. She rolled to face him; even though she couldn't make out his features she could sense his smile.

"Really?" he asked, "You're not just saying it to be nice?"

"Really." She replied as she nervously waited for his reply.

"Wow", he replied obviously relieved. "So…do you want to give it another try?" he asked apprehensively.

"Yes," she whispered as she reached out to touch his face.

Feeling her soft hand against his cheek he couldn't resist but kiss her knuckles lightly, "We will go as slowly as you want," he promised, understanding the hurt and anguish he had caused her.

She didn't reply but moved towards him and cuddled into his waiting arms, only realizing that he was only wearing his trunks. _'I'm never going to be able to sleep now'_ she thought to herself as she snuggled into his arms.

He breathed her in, as the memories of her smell and touch; he had kept locked away rushed back to him. His hand found its old path beneath her top and rested on her stomach as his heart pounded rapidly. He automatically began stroking her hair, like he use to, and she soon fell into an easy sleep.

---------------------


	7. sex

Over the next week they talked…a lot. It got to the point that one night Izzie banged on the walls and practically begged them to have sex, at least that would finish within an hour or so and then she could finally get some sleep. The truth was that they hadn't had sex; they were together practically 24-7 and Derek had stayed over a few times, but they had never actually had sex, or anything that came close to it.

"Is it weird that we haven't had sex yet?" Meredith blurted out one day as she Christina and Izzie were lying on beds in a deserted hallway.

"Yes," Christina answered while Izzie simultaneously replied with a solid "no."

"I mean it's not like I don't want to, it's just…I think I've tricked myself into believing we are friends too well."

"Just give it time," Izzie replied helpfully, "You two have been through a lot." Christina rolled her eyes at Izzies answer, choosing not to vocalize her own thoughts on the matter.

------------------

Derek had been trying his very best to control his feelings of sexual desire, he was adamant that he would not screw up this time and was giving Mer all the time she needed, no matter how hard it was. Apart from not sleeping very well when he stayed over at her house, he thought he had been doing pretty well, until she assisted him in surgery.

Three hours into the tumor removal he couldn't get her off his mind, being close to her for such a long time was driving him insane, it was taking all his energy to stop his eyes trailing over to her body, let alone focus on the brain surgery he was performing.

She was having similar difficulties; her eyes searched his face as he dictated his actions. She had to mentally stop herself from reaching to smooth the small creases that always appeared on his brow as focused on the surgery and she stumbled her words when she attempted to reply to his questions.

"Dr. Grey you can come with me to inform the family," Derek stated as he stepped back from the operating table.

"Yes Dr. Sheppard," Meredith replied as she followed him into the scrub room. They were silent as they washed their hands, each concentrating on their own thoughts, primarily each other. Derek held the door open before following her out of the room touching her back as she paced him causing a tingle to run up his arm and throughout his body.

After speaking with the patients' family they walked side by side to the locker room and as the door closed behind them he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her arm causing her to spin towards him, and pinned her body between his and a locker.

As she felt the cool of the locker behind her she gasped but catching Derek's eye she grabbed at his collar and pulled him towards her lips. The kiss was passionate and each pulled away breathless as she dropped her head to his shoulder.

"I have wanted to do that for so long now," he gasped before leaning in to kiss her again.

"That has…got to be the…longest surgery, you were driving me…insane," she replied between kisses.

They dissolved into each other, their hands roaming each others tensed bodies before he abruptly pulled back from her, "We should stop," he said as he struggled for a breath, "I don't want Bailey catching us again…"

Her eyes were devouring him, his ruffled hair and swollen lips caused memories of their many nights together to come rushing back. "When do you get off?" She asked slyly, looking at the ground before making eye contact with him.

"Now," he replied cautiously, hoping he wasn't getting the wrong impression, "You?"

"Two hours ago," she replied stepping towards him and holding out her hand, "I think we should get out of here," she suggested as he eagerly followed.

--------------

They didn't make it into the house before the first piece of clothing, his sweater, was discarded onto the front steps. Next came her top, which was left near the front door and after that was his belt and their shoes, were abandoned on the stairs.

At the top of the stairs he pinned her against the wall as she thrust her hips towards his budding cock, running a hand over her ass he grappled at her thigh as he pulled it around his body. Seconds later as his mouth attacked her neck, he lifted her other leg off the ground as her feet linked behind him. She let out a peel of laughter as his back collided with her door before they spun around and somehow landed on the bed, him lying on her.

Slowing down their rapid pace he inched up the hem of her skirt with his fingers while he lay above her watching her face. Unable to resist she pulled him towards her once again and slid her hands under his shirt, dragging her nails up his warm back causing him to arch and moan in pleasure.

He moved to kiss her stomach as she dipped her hands to the waist of his jeans and undid them, releasing his throbbing cock from its tight constraints. He hissed as she slid the pants down his legs, her stomach brushing him several times as she did. She then relented and allowed him to slip the skirt from her hips and looking down at her; he was met with the sight of her nearly naked body. It was a sight he had been pining to see for nearly a year now, a sight he could not help but enjoy for a few seconds.

"You right their?" She asked as his eyes obviously scoured her body.

Looking into her eyes he couldn't help but be honest, "Thank-you," he whispered.

"What for?" she asked in reply as he came level with her eyes.

"For being my friend…for giving me a second chance…for understanding…" he replied.

She smiled at him for a few seconds, silently thanking herself that she had allowed him a second chance, before her bodies desires took president and she rolled them over and straddled him; "We have talked enough," she whispered huskily into his ear before making her way down his body and pulling down his trunks. She chuckled as his member sprang back up and stared her in the face. With a guilty grin towards Derek, who had raised himself onto his elbows to watch her, she laid a light kiss on its head before taking its base with a firm hand and sliding her lips over it.

Derek hissed as her lips and tongue devoured him, unable to control himself and thrusting his hips as she quickened her pace. Knowing he wouldn't hold much longer he pulled her back towards him, unclipping her bra before he rolled them over again. She laughed at his actions, but managed to keep an unyielding hand on his cock, stroking his length as they kissed.

"Excuse me," he declared, "but I have some friends to get reacquainted with," he continued as he lowered his mouth to her breasts. "Hello," he whispered to one breast before repeating his greeting to the other. Unable to resist he took a hardened nipple between his teeth, lightly grazing it as his fingers plucked and entertained the other one.

Gripped him a little tighter and arched her back as he pushed against her plump seem unexpectedly. He moved lower down her body, angling himself towards her as she would not let go of his cock, kissing her stomach as he slowly slipped her panties lower down her legs. By the time they hit the floor she was begging him to enter her, her legs already wide as she panted for him. "Just one taste," he stated, before he spread her folds and sucked at her pulsating clit.

That single taste was all that it took; her body shuddered with delight as waves of ecstasy washed over her. She dragged him back to her mouth after she recovered, holding his cock tightly she teased him by rubbing it between her folds before finally letting him enter.

He struggled to breathe as he slid inside her, but her swollen parted lips were too tempting and he could not wait to consume her. She moved against him after adjusting to his size, his cock twitching inside her as they quickened their pace. She arrived quickly, still having not fully recovered from her first orgasm, griping his back and tightening her muscles around his cock.

Looking down he watched as she slowly opened her eyes, guiltily grinning at him as he began thrusting in and out of her again. Knowing he was close she widened her legs, allowing him to fill her as she took his large balls in her hands, rolling them between her fingers as his body shuddered with relief and he emptied into her.

He rolled off her gasping and she easily found a comfortable crook in his shoulder to rest her head. Laying in silence he caressed her shoulder as they recovered, their chests heaving as they lay on top of the covers.

Looking down his body she saw his softening cock twitch as she slipped her leg between his, testing his abilities she ran her hand down his stomach and took it in her hands. "Ready again?" She asked looking up at him as his cock stiffened instantly at her touch.

"Always," he replied as she made her way down to greet him again. "Come here," he motioned, taking her hips in her hands and raising his lips to her clit.

-------------------

Two hours later Izzie and George ventured carefully towards the house, having found the door open they were slightly worried about their flat mates well being. However, when Izzie spied a mans sweater on the steps and Merediths shirt at the front door she just raised a suspicious eyebrow to George. "I think it's safe," she told him, "It's pretty quiet."

A while later a satisfied Meredith and Derek emerged from upstairs, her leaning on his bare shoulders as they made their way down the stairs. "You two fucked!" Exclaimed Izzie who was cooking dinner with George.

"No we didn't," replied Derek- causing even Meredith to raise an eyebrow at him. "We made love."

--------------------------

Derek's last line is actually something a friend of mine said to a group of us when asked if she had $& her boyfriend…it was such a classic I couldn't not use it.

Well I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a comment:)


	8. The morning after

"So," Meredith began "Where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?" Derek replied, rolling onto his side so that he could look at her.

"I mean now that we have had sex…um…so are we official, or what are we?" she asked, her voice waning as she confused the question more. Chuckling at her uncertainty he raised his raised his eyebrows at her as he waited for her to try and get out the question she so desperately wanted an answer for. "Shut up! I know I'm not making sense but…"

"You want to know what are we going to tell everyone else and what we are going to refer to each other as?" He questioned.

"Yeah…kind of," she replied.

"You, my sweet," he started as he moved his body over hers and kissed her nose, "You are my girlfriend, but not in the true sense of the term- you are my colleague, my best friend, my lover, my soul mate, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with…" he continued between placing fairy kisses over her face.

"Ok ok, I get the picture!" she grinned wrapping her arms around his neck, "You are my everything," she softly whispered against his lips before pulling him closer and deeply kissing him.

Their kisses grew more passionate and their hands started to roam before getting interrupted by the harsh tones of the alarm, each groaning as they were forced to pull away. "Shower?" she offered, already pulling him out of bed and towards the bathroom.

As they stood beneath the hot spray he wrapped his arms around her as he announced, "I want to do right by you this time…I want to tell the Chief straight up."

"But…" she went to disagree when he shushed her.

"Only the Chief, he already knows we are friends and actually asked me a couple of weeks ago if we were dating again. Last time we hid it and look what happened," he sighed.

"Ok, if we tell the Chief we should tell Bailey as well, she is still my supervisor and I'm guessing already suspicious."

"Deal, you tell Bailey and I will tell the Chief," he offered as they stepped out of the shower. "But everyone else can just find out in their own time or as we tell them?"

"Kind of like how George and Izzie found out?" she grinned over her shoulder as she dropped her towel and walked to the dresser naked.

"I think they definitely heard about us being back together," he replied slowly as his eyes stayed fixed on her slim body moving around the room. Her lingerie clad body began to move towards him offering a hug but he backed off, "Oh no you don't- not if you want to get to work on time!" he chocked out as he dodged her arms and turned his back towards her as he tried to calm his breathing, "And I think we should definitely get to work on time if we are going to be telling them about us today."

"You sure?" she asked, "We could be quick…"

I'm going to have enough trouble getting you out of my head as it is." He replied as he peaked over his shoulder at her.

"Fine," she pouted as she pulled on her jeans.

"Hey," he turned, "Don't be like that…I'll make it up to you tonight."

"Promise?" She asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"Promise." He grinned, leaning into kiss her soundly, "Now lets get to work so I can start telling people!" He grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Ok sorry it was crap - I'm still struggling with the whole d/m relationship. Thanks to those of you who have been asking me to write, hope I can pick it up in the next chapter sson.


End file.
